ahsoka and anakin
by Ahsoka tano xx
Summary: ahsoka decides not to leave the order this is her life as she now becomes a jedi knight and the adventures it comes with it
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

ahsokas point of view

"I dub the jedi knight"

mater yoda cuts of my braid with a swoop. I stand up as they put there lights sabers away, the lights suddenly turn on and Anakin runs up behind me and hugs me I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer

"well done snips you past all the tests your a jedi knight" he says with a smile on his face.

"well that's all thanks to you master or should I call you sky guy" I laugh at my own joke as he looks a me and rolls his eyes. there is a silence before he hugs me again and whispers in my ear

"ahsoka im so glad you came back I don't know how I would of survived with out you" I felt his arms tighten around me not wanting to let go

"don't worry I'll always be here to make sure you do survive, I'm here to save your life every time ,old master." I say he chuckles

"you always have it easy snips"

-2 hours later -

ahsokas point of view

I walked back to my chamber I lay down on my bed and stared at the celling day dreaming away I turn to my side I noticed that I had got a message from someone I didn't know who though. A video hologram came up with a familiar face on it. "lux?"

"this message is from lux bonteri to now jedi knight ahsoka tano." how did he know I was a jedi knight does news travel that quick "I would just like to congratulate you on becoming what you dreamed of I know how much it meant to you, there is also another reason I called" I saw sorrow in his eyes "i have taken over my mothers place as senator, that's what she would of wanted me too do, anyway t have decided to join the republic I will need to talk to senator Amidala so if you could please forward this message to her. I look forward to seeing again master tano" his hologram faded away. I closed my eyes as I was very tired you know becoming a Jedi knight was tiring and also it was like 10 at night . I jumped out of bed and opened the doors walking out into the jedi halls' saw Anakin in the distance it wasn't hard to miss him as there was no one else about. he ran over to me "hey snips what you doing up so late" he said smiling

"oh, nothing just got to give this message to padme"

"oh I've just come from there why don't I drop you of"

I looked at him confused "why were you at senators Amidala's apartment?"

"look do you want a lift or not" he said worried I could sense he was hiding something from me I thought it would probably be better not to know

"fine, lets go"

"bet I can beat you to a ship"

"do I look like a 5 year old wanting to race everywhere"

he looks at me with a grin "give ya a head start"he says

"your mistake" I run off ahead.

we arrive at padme's apartment I knocked on the door "come in" I hear her say we walk in

"oh master skywalker and now jedi knight ahsoka tano "

I roll my eyes "how did everyone find out so quickly"

they laugh I see padme eyes glide towards anakins in a trace she quickly looks back at me "so what was it you wanted to talk to me about ahsoka"

"lux bonteri has taken over his mothers place as senator and he wants to join the republic he wishes to speak with you"

"oh that's wonderful that's he's becoming a senator isn't it ahsoka"

"yes it is" I say calmly not wanting Anakin to get any suspicions again.

"padme are you sure about this that planet is probably still under separatist control"

"then I'll take ahsoka with me I'm sure she will be able to protect me, is that ok with you ahsoka"

"yes of course I would be delighted to join you padme"

"then we will leave tomorrow morning"


	2. Chapter 2

ahsokas point of view

rushed over to padme who was waiting at her ship "padme sorry I'm late" I say out of breath

"that was a close call ahsoka we were just about to leave without you, come on lets go its along trip" she put her arm around me as we boarded the ship.

-couple of hours later-

i couldn't stop watching the hologram that lux sent me he's changed so much but he's lost so much i feel so sorry for him. I got up and walked around my room before clasping on my bed there's on though still in my head lux I cant stop thinking about him. if Anakin were here he'd be constantly asking if I'm losing focus. its gonna be nice to see lux door opens and I see padme walk in

"its gonna be about 20 minutes till we arrive"

"thanks padme" I looked down at the floor she noticed the sadness

she walks over to me "ahsoka, whats wrong"

"oh its nothing its just i haven't seen lux since he his mum and steela i mean i could of saved her " i felt my checks warm up and my vision went blurry as my eyes filed with tears

"ahsoka you did everything could you cant blame yourself" she hugged tight and a tear feel down my face

"right were gonna be there soon so make sure you've got everything"

"yeah i do"

"ok I'll tell you when we are here"

-20 minutes later-

i felt when we had landed i didn't need padme to tell me that i grabbed my stuff and saw here by the door i joined her.

-lux's point of view-

I saw the ship come down to land from the window inside they were a bit late. I ran outside to great padme. the of the ship came down i thought it was just gonna be padme but ahsoka was here to. my eyes widen she was so beautiful she had grown prettier than when i last saw her. i hadn't seen her in two years. "wow" i whispered. she heard me she went a pink shade it was so cute.

"hello center Amidala and master jedi" ahsoka rolled her eyes

"lux just call me padme" she laughed

"ok padme let me take you and ahsoka to the rooms you will be staying in for the next few days"

"thank you lux" padme said

-ahsokas point of view-

lux showed us to our differnet rooms i stayed silent the whole time was talking due to the fact that the first thing he said to me was wow and i was blushing beyond the colour red and its not right im a jedi a jedi knight i should not have theses feeling towards him. i sat on my bed i looked around the house was so beautiful. i decided i would go for a walk around while lux and padme chatted.


	3. Chapter 3

-"ahsokas point of view

I walk around the grounds of the house admiring everything it was so beautiful at this time of year and also quite hot. I saw a lake near by and what seemed to be an animal in trouble I couldn't tell what it was from here but I ran over anyway. when I got over I saw it was a baby turtle it had got caught in a piece of rope. I quickly grab my light saber ,the white blade burnt through the rope and freed the turtle I saw it swim of to join the rest.i sat down by the side of the lake."beautiful isn't it" I turned around and saw lux he sat beside me.

"yeah it is " there was a silence before he said

"you've changed ahsoka"

I looked at him puzzled "what do you mean"

"since the last time I met you, you've grown up your not the rude sassy girl I met"

"well a lot can happen in two years lux" she smiled and turned her head towards his

"there we go new she wasn't all gone" he chuckle and looked deep into her blue eyes he leaned in to kiss her there lips touched ahsoka enjoyed it not wanting to pull back but she did realising what she was doing

"lux, im sorry I cant you know im a jedi I cant" she saw lux's face fill with disappointment as she turned her back to him there was a long silence before ahsoka got up and let leaving lux heart broken.

ahsoka walked away leaving lux behind she felt so confused she was not focused her vision was blurr- all of sudden blackness everything was dark

-lux's point of view-

I'm so so so stupid why did I do that I stared across the lake and its beauty "i should probably find ahsoka and apologise" I thought I stood up and went in the direction she had gone I didn't see her at all where was she. when I noticed something on the floor blood and footprints. "shit"

I quickly send a hologram to padme to inform her. I follow the foot prints when I heard a ship starting up I ran as quickly as I could bt I was too late it was taking of. I grabbed a tracker and through it on there ship before they could leave the planet.

I rushed over to my ship and sent a hologram to was quick to reply.


	4. Chapter 4

-ahsokas point of view-

I opened my eyes only to find darkness. "ow" I whispered I felt pain on my head I went to reach it but my hands were stuck, no they were handcuffed.i moved my hands around trying to free them but they wouldn't budge.i went to use they force to break them or open them "ahhh!" they electrocuted me and they tightened. the door slid open I couldn't make out who it was at first but then I realised.

"ah,ah,ah I wont do that young one they will just get tighter the more you try" he said

"Hondo, why are you doing this , what do you want from me?"i said what I id in anger

" oh young ahsoka this is want what I always get, profit, and I know people who will pay well from a jedi or yet a female jedi at that" he said with an evil grin

" Hondo you cant trust the separatists, they will kill you and me!"

"who ever said the separatists where involved"

" who are you selling me too Hondo!"

"well whoever wants to buy a female togruta slave at the newly formed slave empire"

" I will never work for them, serve them!"

" who said you would be working or serving ive got a better job for you" he said as he stocked me cheek and walked of.


	5. Chapter 5

-luxes point of view-

the doors to my ship doors flew open with a mad and angry Anakin stepping on board "lux what happened where is she"

"i believe she was attacked by someone"

"how she would of sensed them"

"i don't know Anakin but we need to find her quickly" Anakin looked over at me

"right I believe this is the location of ahsoka" Anakin looked over

"ok I'll set a course straight there" he walked over to the controls of the ship we quickly jumped into light speed.

"how long is it gonna take to get?" I asked

"a couple of hours"

"Anakin,who do you think took her?"

"i don't know, wait did you see the ship they left in?"

"um yeah I did, "

-Ahsokas point of view-

we arrived on a planet I didn't know what planet it was but all I knew ws that it was hot and I was wearing hardly anything, they had dressed me up in this slave costume which was basically a small skirt and crop top kinda like the one I had when I was 14 but this one was much smaller. we walked out onto the streets of the new slave empire it was horrible I saw so many getting wiped and totured I wanted to help but they had my light sabers and I was handcuffed. there was no hope, I bet no one even knew I was gone I need to get hold of Anakin or anyone.

-anakins point of view-

we finally got to the planet where ahsoka had been taken the door went down and was disgusted with what I saw a slave market like the one my mother and I were sold in memory's flashed back into my head I closed my eyes and tried to forget with that I carried on and looked down for ahsoka


	6. Chapter 6

-ahsokas point of view-

for the first time in my life I was terrified, close to tears, I kept telling myself a jedi doesn't cry ahsoka especially a jedi knight.i couldn't help myself no one new where I was no one is going to find me even if they looked. my eyes filled with tears. "your out next young one I'm sure I will get a lot of profit for you." Hondo said. as my legs were free I kicked him in the nuts and tried to run but instead of handcuffs he had replace them with a collar if you would say and he electrocuted me at full blast it hurt more than the handcuffs. I laid on the floor in pain tears falling from my eyes. he came back and picked me up by my lekku and dragged me to my knees infront of him. "do anything like that again and I'll do much worse!" he yelled. I stood back up and looked out into the auction arena.

"your turn" he said before kicking me in the back . I fall on my face and stand back up in the arena. there where so many sun glared down, it was too hot to even walk.

"ladies and gentlemen we have a fine catch here today. ahsoka tano, jedi knight" the queen said over the microphone. I heard the audience gasp and clap

" do not fear my friends she is a slave to the republic , so she will fit in quickly has been caught by Hondo who is willing to sell her for a reasonable price, for a rare togruta jedi, sex slave!"the crowd cheered.

a what I thought. a sex slave. no no no no no I started panicking.

-anakins point of view-

a what slave! my heart raged in hell. no way are those scum bags are touching my padawan. I went to grab my light saber but luxs grabbed my arm and stopped, I realised what I was doing. "theres to many people she has to be sold so we can get her then Anakin! "lux whispered.


	7. the slave chapter 7

-ahsoka point of view-

"hurry up we don't have much daylight left "he yelled at me and 4 other legs hurt so so much I was surprised I could still walki heard a smash behind me one of the girls behind me had fallen she was a twilek, he grabbed her by the arm and whipped her 5 times on the screams of pain broke my heart, I couldn't help her.

-lux's point of view-

Anakin seemed off he seemed distracted, I didn't want to bring it up maybe he was just angery about what happened to ahsoka, he wasn't the only one.i cant belive this happened to her. she looked so upset and worried it broke my heart seeing her cry."lux get down" Anakin whispered. we were following ahsoka and the other slaves to there "prison", they were being taken to a sex club. if I had it my way, we would attack the owner right now, but it was too heavly guarded.

-1 hour later-

-ahsokas point of view-

we finally made it to the club it was dirty but heavy protected. there was no way to escape. I felt tears roll down my face as I realised I would never see my master or lux ever again we made our way inside. it was much more luxurious inside than out, but I couldn't say the same for our rooms. I opened the door to my room and was about to walk in when I felt someone grab my hand."why are you crying my treasure, you better get changed and dry up those tears you'll be working tonight"he said with a grin, he stoked my face before leaving and closing the door.i turned my head to my bed where a tiny black skirt and a small top. I hesitantly put them on. I walked over to the long mirror by my door and looked in disgust .there was so much skin showing you could near enough see tears rolled down my face. the door flew open and the owner came in."were opening in 20 minutes my little treasure."he looked me down then up before walking towards me. I walked backwards before I had my back against the wall. I looked down and saw he had something in his was a pure black. he noticed I had seen it."oh this, my treasure this is for you a new collar to replace that crap around your neck." he said before reaching to my neck and removing the old one and placing the black collor around my had a chain on the back which he then pulled,pain flowed through my neck until he stopped and put his hands around my waist and pulling me towards used the chain to stop me from moving out the pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I struggled to get away but he grabed my neck before moving his hands down my body till he reached my breasts.i quickly moved away and slapped him. he turned to me with a red mark of where my hand had hit him.i saw anger on his face, I was suddenly shocked with electricity. I fell to my knees crying in pain. he grabbed my arm and once again pushed me against the wall"oh my treasure did I not tell you that your collor the electic shocking in it, don't try that again my treasure I could do much worse to you." he said he kept hold of my arm and pulled me into the room next door before throwing me on the ground and locking the door. I turned around to see all the other slave girls that where here. I could sense the sadness in all of them.


End file.
